


sweet child of ours (thank you)

by Sisduke



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisduke/pseuds/Sisduke
Summary: They're stable, they're in love, and they even have a child together, so what's next on the agenda for Aubrey and Stacie?(A ring may be in order.)





	sweet child of ours (thank you)

A shrill cry sounded from the baby monitor that was sitting innocently on the nightstand, eliciting a quiet groan from one of the occupants of the bed while the other just stirred a little before settling with a quiet breath.

Aubrey sat up and dug the heels of her palms into her eyes, trying to ignore the chill that was already invading her body now that the blankets had been pushed off of her top half. She groped blindly for her glasses, cursing under her breath when she accidentally punched her alarm clock, “Shit.”

There was rustling beside her as the other body in the bed rolled over, whispering a quiet, “Baby?”

She twisted her body back around to see that Stacie was looking up at her with bleary eyes and a confused furrow to her brow, visible even without the aid of her glasses. A soft smile grew on her face and she smoothed her finger over the crease between her brows. “I’ve got her, it’s fine. Go back to sleep.”

“Y’sure?” Stacie asked, though she already looked like she was two seconds from dozing off again as she did so.

“Positive,” Aubrey murmured, letting her hand fall to Stacie’s cheek, stroking gently before she finally swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

A shiver wracked her body and she swiped her glasses from the nightstand, sliding them on, as well as a soft robe that felt a little big when she finally got her arms through the correct holes. She was glad that she’d opted to wear socks to bed, because she knew that the wood floor would be just as cold as the rest of the room.

The path to the nursery was well-memorized by both women at that point, given they seemed to walk it every few hours in the middle of the night, and had for the past four-ish months. She left the door open a crack as she walked in, arms already outstretched as she approached the crib. “Oh, honey, what’s the matter?”

Bella continued to wail until Aubrey reached into the crib and gently took the baby into her arms, cooing in a low voice and bouncing her with a practiced ease. Her big, beautiful grey-green eyes-- Stacie’s eyes-- stared up at Aubrey with what almost looked like wonder, her hands reaching up towards her face.

“Hi, Bella,” Aubrey crooned, swaying from side to side, an adoring smile on her face. “Did you just need some cuddles, baby? Is that what you needed? A hug?”

Bella giggled and flailed her arms, obviously enjoying the attention that Aubrey was giving her.

“You’re so beautiful,” Aubrey whispered, sniffling a little as emotions overcame her for a brief moment. “Just like your mommy.”

After a few more minutes of rocking and bouncing, Bella’s eyes finally closed as she drifted off again, just as easy to put to bed as the other Conrad that Aubrey loved. Aubrey carefully put her back in the crib and stared down at her lovingly, feeling her heart swell with happiness as she thought of how lucky she was to be a part of this little girl's life.

“Marry me.”

Aubrey whirled around, instinctively taking a step so that her body was shielding Bella from what her body had perceived as something dangerous. Upon seeing who was in the doorway, though, she relaxed. “What?”

Stacie was looking at her with such a soft, open expression, leaning against the doorframe with a crooked smile and hooded eyes. “Marry me.”

“What?” Aubrey asked, her tired, 2AM brain not computing the-- admittedly _pretty_ important-- words that Stacie was speaking.

“I’m speaking English, right? Not Spanish?” Stacie joked, though now that Aubrey was focusing, she did catch an undercurrent of panic in her teasing.

“No, I heard you.” She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at Bella before gesturing for Stacie to step out of the nursery. “Let's talk outside. I don’t want to wake her.”

Stacie’s smile had flattened into a tight line and she shifted nervously from side to side, crossing her arms as Aubrey shut the door with a quiet click before facing her. “Aubrey, if this is you gearing up to say no I’d be fine with just-”

“Ask me again, baby,” Aubrey urged, reaching out and uncrossing Stacie’s arms, sliding her hands down the smooth skin until she could lace their fingers together. “I’m ready now.”

“Oh, so now you’re ready?” Stacie snarked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

“Stacie-” Aubrey began warningly, though Stacie could see the mischief twinkling in her hazel eyes, so she interjected with:

“Marry me.”

Aubrey tilted her head to the side and stepped a little closer, looking up at Stacie. “I said ask, not demand, baby.”

“Aubrey.”

“Stacie.”

Stacie pouted at her, her bottom lip jutting out, and Aubrey couldn’t resist rolling up onto her toes to kiss her tenderly. It was short-lived though, and Stacie whined when Aubrey pulled away with a wide grin. “Baby,” Aubrey prompted in a sing-song tone.

“Will you marry me, Aubrey?” Stacie murmured, leaning down a little so that their lips were just a few centimeters apart.

“Of course I will, dork,” Aubrey teased, but her words were swallowed when Stacie pulled her forward by their interlocked hands and kissed her firmly, though it got to the point that they were both smiling too much to continue kissing.

“I love you, fiance,” Stacie said lowly, squeezing Aubrey’s hands.

“I love you too, _fiance,_ ” Aubrey replied. She brought their hands up to her lips and she brushed them over Stacie’s knuckles. “We’re going to get married.”

If it was possible, Stacie smiled even wider.

They were giddy, like two high school girls who’d finally gotten together with their crush after months (or years) of pining.

Wasn’t too far off, though, given they’d discussed that they’d both had crushes on each other through their time at Barden (and after that, fuelled by Aubrey’s infrequent visits to the Bella House to see Chloe and not-so-secretly see her crush whenever possible.

Technicalities.)

“Come to bed?” Stacie suggested with a questioning lilt, nodding back towards their bedroom.

Aubrey opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment, Bella started to cry again.

“Rain check?” Aubrey said, already reaching out to turn the knob. Stacie gave her a wry smile and a nod.

“Ten bucks says she’s hungry.”

“I’m not about to make that bet with you.”

“Why not? Not a gambling woman?”

“CR taught me not to make a bet I know I’ll lose.”

Aubrey laughed and shook her head, pushing the door open and dragging Stacie in by the hand she was still holding.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too. Duty calls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments or hmu @sisdukewrites on tumblr!


End file.
